


Duo in Death, Love and Lust

by Froyduhr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hannibal!” Will moaned as he jolted up from his dream, he looked around before falling down into the mattress again with an annoyed huff. This was the fifth time this week, he had dreamt about Hannibal, and it was only Wednesday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo in Death, Love and Lust

Title: Duo in Death, Love and Lust  
Fandom: Hannibal  
Season: 1  
Pairing: Hannigram  
Warnings: Cannibalism, gore, indecent language, porn, stupid-humor.  
Rating: There shall be bangin’  
\---  
“Hannibal!” Will moaned as he jolted up from his dream, he looked around before falling down into the mattress again with an annoyed huff. This was the fifth time this week, he had dreamt about Hannibal, and it was only Wednesday! He groaned again and pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom and into the shower.  
Will stood still under the warm spray of water that soaked his hair and washed away all the evidence from his dream off of his body.  
Why‽ Why did he have these feelings for his friend‽ Will groaned angrily and punched the stall, only achieving a bad scrape over his knuckles. “Fuck!” he called out and stepped out of the shower and found something to cover his bloody knuckles, and stop the bleeding. He dried the rest of himself quickly with a towel, before he walked out to his dogs. Immediately, Winston, Falkner and Rachel jumped him. The cheerful dogs brightened his mood a bit as he walked out to their bowls, where the rest of the dogs waited. He opened a pack of dry-food and poured the content into the bowls. The dogs barked happily and began eating from said bowls.  
Will sighed and started making himself breakfast. But as he started to cut up the tomato for the omelette, he started thinking about Hannibal’s cooking and just how rubbish he was at cooking, himself in comparison.  
With an annoying huff, Will threw the bits of chopped tomato to Harold, who stood and looked up at him. Will looked angrily down at his counter before he swiped everything into the sink. Then he marched out of the house and into his car, knowing that he would not be able to hide the turmoil of feelings that swirled around in his mind from the older when he would come to the “session” of today.  
“Ah, Will. Come in!” Hannibal greeted in his undefinable accent as he saw the younger special agent, sitting in the waiting room. Hannibal gestured towards Will’s usual chair, and the man sat down. “Hello, Hannibal.” Will said and slumped down in the chair. “What is the matter, Will?” Hannibal said, looking at will with a worried face. “Nothing, Hannibal, I’m just in a bad mood today.” Hannibal nodded at Will, knowing that there was more behind what the empath was saying, however, he would not push it. “Jack Crawford has informed me that he wants us both to come to a crime-scene close by.” Hannibal said, still not taking his eyes away from Will. “Then why are we sitting here‽ are we not supposed to go there now?” Will said and stood up.  
Will opened his eyes. “This is my design.” He murmured, his eyes were fixed on the body that he had just witnessed the murder of in his head. He smiled as his eyes wandered over the body in front of him.  
It was a young, Caucasian man, probably in his twenties; he was gutted from the collarbone, down to his navel. His ribs were bent out, so it looked like the man had been impaled by a pair of white antlers, he laid on his back on a round stone by the road. His lungs, liver and heart was removed. “It’s him. It’s the ripper.” Will said. He looked at the corpse and couldn’t stop feeling a little spark of proudness. He wanted to meet the ripper one day. With a sigh of self-disgust, his eyes met Hannibal’s once again, and he stood there, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, until he heard the voice of Jack behind him.  
“When will the ripper stop? Why is he killing those people? What is his motive and what does he do with his trophies?” Jack groaned and looked up from the corpse. “Isn’t it obvious?” Will said, shaking with energy. “He is eating them.” Jack looked at him with a shocked face. “Eating them‽ Are you telling me that the Chesapeake Ripper is a cannibal‽” He said with a disgusted voice. “Yes.” Will answered. He turned his face towards Hannibal, and saw that the doctor had a quite shocked expression over his normally oh-so-emotionless face. Will just then realised that he had a maniacally wide grin plastered over his face. He shook his head and replaced the grin with a serious expression.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened on the crime scene today, Will?” Hannibal asked as the two of them sat in Hannibal’s office. Will sighed. “What do you mean with that?" He asked. “You know what I mean, Will.” Hannibal said. “I-I don’t know what happened.” Will tried. Hannibal looked Will in the eyes and smiled vaguely.  
“You are proud of the ripper. You are in awe of him. You wish to meet him, to talk to him…To answer his love letters.” Hannibal said. “No, I-I, no! Tha-that’s not it!” Will said with panic in his voice. “You love the ripper, however, you fight the love…Because…” Hannibal smiled wider and rose from the chair. “…You love somebody else. You love me.” Hannibal took a hold of Will’s cheek and lifted him to his feet. “Am I correct?” Hannibal whispered, face inches away from Will’s. “Y-yes, Dr Lecter.” The shorter man flinched. “Well, then...” Hannibal whispered, even lower. “…You will be satisfied when you hear that…” Hannibal’s lips was only a few millimetres away from Will’s. “…I am the Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal yanked Will’s face forward and smashed their mouths together in a rough, wanton and desperate kiss.  
Will groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal stepped forward, pushing one leg in-between Will’s. Hannibal slipped his hands down, cupping Will’s ass, massaging the buttocks slightly through the jeans.  
Hannibal flipped Will down on his back on the desk, swiping everything off it Will stayed down in a gesture of full submission to the much stronger man, knowing that this beautiful beast of a human being had murdered countless people and eaten them: and also fed them to his friends. Including himself. Will groaned. The fact that Hannibal had fed him human flesh turned him on much more than it should. Hannibal buttoned up his shirt and threw it away, over his shoulder, and then he started on Will’s pants. Will started fumbling with his own sweater, desperately trying to get it off. He did not just want Hannibal, he needed Hannibal. Like oxygen, if not more.  
Will pushed off his last piece of clothing and pulled Hannibal down over him with a wet kiss and a hand behind the elder’s head. Hannibal let go of Will’s mouth and replaced it with his hand, pressing three fingers against Will’s soft lips. Will opened his mouth and began to lick and gently suck at the digits. He heard the cannibal groan and felt the fingers leave his mouth. Will lifted one leg and wrapped it around Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal smiled and bent down to connect their mouths again as he pushed the first finger inside of the other. Will gasped by the alien feeling, but ignored it in favour of focusing fully on Hannibal’s tongue in his mouth. Hannibal pushed a second finger inside of Will, and said empath whimpered as He started to scissor Will open.  
Hannibal groaned as he prodded his fingers deeper, until he brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside the brunette. Will cried out with pleasure and his grip around Hannibal’s neck became tighter.  
Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Will and started to unbuckle his own pants. Will sat up and traced wet kisses along the cannibal’s broad, muscular chest, gently biting at his nipples. Will heard Hannibal’s pants hit the floor and a millisecond later, he was back on his back again, Hannibal already beginning to enter him. Will clenched his jaws while Hannibal slowly sheeted himself inside of his arse.  
Will adjusted a bit trying to relax, as Hannibal started to slowly push in and out of him. “Try relaxing, Will. Your muscles are way to spent. Try to calm yourself down a bit.” Hannibal purred into his ear. Will groaned in response, but tried to even his breath; and soon, he felt the pain subside, being replaced by a dullness. “Ok, Hannibal, you can move faster now.” Will panted. Hannibal flashed a small smile before pulling himself almost completely out of Will, then he pushed in again, hard and fast, hitting that small bundle of nerves. Will cried out as white, hot, pure pleasure jolted around his body. “A-again!” Will cried out, breathlessly. Hannibal grinned as he trusted, hitting the same spot over and over again.  
Will’s back slid back and forth over the smooth mahogany desk as Hannibal fucked him thoroughly, growling deep as e quickened the pace.  
Hannibal reached fourth taking a hold of Will’s leaking dick and started to fist him in rhythm with his own thrusts. Will’s hushed moaning transformed into loud cries of Hannibal’s name. “Hanniba-hann-Hannibal! I-I’m c-c-clo-close!” Will managed to say. Hannibal grunted in return, he was also close to the peak.  
With a final cry of ‘Hannibal’ Will came; harder than he ever had, onto his own and Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal trusted rapidly and buried himself as deep inside of Will as he could manage before he came too; filling the special agent’s hole.  
Hannibal pulled out of the smaller man and opened a drawer, pulling out a box of tissues and he began cleaning them up. They were sweaty, messy, dirty, tired, but most of all: hungry.  
Hannibal heard a knock on his door, and the scent of a certain ginger journalist made the cannibal smile with delight. “What do you say to become my partner, Will, you do have the potential?” Hannibal asked. Will grinned and picked up a knife from the desk. “I’d love to, Hanni.” He laughed.


End file.
